Turning Loki
by TheSherlockedDoctorReturns
Summary: Loki is sent to earth to work with The Avengers as punishment for his crime. Why is he changing?
1. Prologue

BEFORE IT STARTED

* * *

Asgard, the city of the gods, the most beautiful and magical place in existence, had a traitor in its midst. Loki, the god of mischief. He would have to suffer for what he had done. There was no public trial. All the gods sat in a circle on the day that Loki was to be imprisoned forever. Loki, who usually always had something to say, was absolutely quiet. He neither denied or confirmed anything that the others were saying. He was lost in his own thoughts. He didn't care what happened. He'd been through worse. He wanted to be imprisoned. He would be safe there.

The Gods debated his punishment for two hours. Loki was tired. He couldn't understand how his brother was still standing up for him. Finally the verdict was made, and Loki finally raised his head to listen. Odin stood up. "As a punishment for your deeds on earth, you will be sent to earth, and you will remain there, with The Avengers. You will help to repair the city, and fix any damage that you have done. You will stay there for as long as we see fit. If you do anything to hurt anyone, then you will be called back here, and the worst punishment possible will be prepared. I will send you to a random place on earth. You will, from there, find your way to New York. Until you are with The Avengers, no magic is permitted unless you need to change your form. I will send you away tomorrow at dawn. You may say your goodbyes tonight, in your cell. This council is closed." He banged his staff, and Loki was taken back to his cell, a dazed expression on his face.

Only three people came to visit him that night. Thor, Odin, and Frigga. He talked to only to Thor.

"Loki, you know I tried to vote for the least hard punishment."

"Yes, brother. I know. But I will not survive back there. The Avengers will beat me till my death."

"Heimdall will call you back before you die."

"No brother, I want to die. I just don't want to die like that."

"Don't say that. I couldn't live without you."

"You need to get over your love for me. I will never be like you. Things have happened to me that none of you could ever imagine."

"Like what?"

"It dosnt matter anymore."

"Loki, you must tell me."

"I must do nothing. I leave tomorrow. I may or may not see you again. Goodbye brother."

"Loki! You can't shut yourself out! Loki! Please! What happened when you fell from the Bifrost? I will see you again brother. That I can guarantee." And with that, Thor walked out.

Loki sat in his cell. He didn't want anything to do with The Avengers. What had happened wasn't his fault.. Well, that was debatable. But morning would come soon. Loki was about to heal the wounds on his face so that he would not look like a total slob. Sadly, there was magic in the chains around his hands that prevented that. So, like a child, he curled up into a ball, and slept. Morning came quickly.

"On this day, I, Odin the Allfather, carry out your punishment. Should you disobey any of the rules that you are bound bye, a far worse punishment will await you. Goodbye Loki Silvertung, Odinson. He pointed his staff at Loki, and Loki felt himself falling into an abyss, the being sucked through a tunnel of light. Next thing he knew, the ground was rushing up to him, and he landed in a crouching position. He had no idea where. The image of his brother with a look of sadness and great concern was stuck in his mind.


	2. Setting Out

CHAPTER ONE: SURPRISE

* * *

She was just falling asleep when she heard the noise. It sounded like thunder. It was around midnight. She went to the window, and looked out over the water. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Lightning? No. This was what she liked. The mystery. Nothing exciting ever happened to her. That's why she did things that most fourteen year olds didn't. For example, she liked to sword fight. She went looking for fights and adventure. Her outlook on life was slightly different then the average persons. She thought life was pretty boring. She always seemed to miss the most exciting things. She had been away in England when New York had been attacked. Her parents had been glad that they weren't there, seeing as they could have died. But she thought of it as everybody dies at some point, so why be afraid? Pain? It's only transport. Feelings didn't matter. She liked the show Sherlock, and so her lack of feelings was due to that show. She found it true though. Caring wasn't an advantage. That's why when she saw the light, she grabbed her sword. She carried it with her everywhere. She was about to head out the door, but thought the roof would have a better view. She climbed the stairs from her balcony to the roof, slowly, slinking, on quiet feet. She saw the man standing there. His back was facing her, so she took the advantage and walked closer. She had taken only a step though, when the figure whirled around, an almost frightened look on his face. She knew who he was though. She hadn't been in New York, but it was all over the news. She stared at him, deciding what to do. "You know, I don't take kindly to having a God on my roof who has killed lots of people." She raised the sword, and stepped closer.

"You don't seam afraid of me like the rest of your cowering race."

"I'm not afraid. You could kill me if you wanted to. I'm not afraid to die. But you would have killed me already if you wanted to."

"That's true. But I do have a question. It's not that important, but I can't help it. Why are you carrying a sword? Most of you humans carry pathetic guns."

"Well I can go get my gun if you prefer."

"You have a gun as well? You are different then any other human I have met."

"You know, I would take that as a compliment, but you have never talked to humans unless you were trying to kill them."

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"Sorry?"

"I need to find my way to New York, and I don't think that that's where I am."

"Ah. Your lost. Well, I can help you. You are in the Bahamas."

"And what are they?"

"They ate what we are on."

"So this is how far from New York?"

"A few hours by plane."

"Plane? What is plane?"

At this point, the girl lowered her sword arm, and laughed. "For a god, you are clueless. Why do you need to get to New York? If you are planning to try to take over the world again, I will not help you."

"Who said I needed help?"

"You obviously need it."

"That is true. I need to get there as soon as possible though, and you are but a child. I don't think your parents would appreciate my being here."

"No. I don't suppose they would. But this finally gives me a good excuse."

"An excuse for what?"

"To run away."

"You would run away just to help the person who planned to take over the world?"

"Im doing it for the adventure."

"Very well. When do we leave?"

"As soon as I change. I'm not running away in my pajamas. And your outfit is way cool. I'll take some money as well."

"You know, I like you already. You remind me of myself. Always daring, and doing naughty things."

"I think that's the biggest compliment I have ever received. Thank you. Lets just hope I don't turn into a killer like you did."

"I'm not a killer."

"No?"

"It was the Chitauri. After I fell... It dosn't matter."

"I'll be wanting the rest of the story. Follow me." She led him down to her room. "I live in New York."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. I was in England when you raided New York. I was very upset about it as well. I wanted to be fighting. The Avengers had it all under control though." She picked up a bag and stuffed her phone into it. She opened the safe and pulled out a stack of her parents money and plopped it into the bag. "They shouldn't have left this in my room. Also, I need a favor. Can you form a copy of me? A dead copy? Just leave it on the bed."

"I can't. They forbid me. I'm here as a punishment."

"It's fine. I told you to so it's my fault. Besides, Heimdall can see what's happening. He knows your not doing anything to help yourself."

"Fine." He conjured up a dead form of the girl. No bolt of light came down to take him back to Asgard. "There. Are you ready?" The god spread his arms. "Good. First we need to find some kind of boat. I can steal the keys from the managers office. The lock is incredibly easy to pick. We may need to buy some gas. I'll pack everything that they have though. We need to make it to Florida. From there, we can find some other sort of transportation."

"You are incredible. I am rather looking forwards to this. It's been a while since I have gone on an adventure that doesn't involve killing people."

"Well I'm honored then. Now lets go steal those keys."

The two new "companions" walked across the grass that was outside of the villa that the girls family was staying in. Loki was already picking up most of the girls life, just by watching her. He now understood the longing for adventure. He didn't know why he liked her. Perhaps it was because she was like him. He let a small smile climb onto his face. Suddenly the girl stopped I front of a small building. She pulled some metal pieces out of her pocket, and started fiddling with the lock. There was a satisfying click, and the door opened. The snuck quietly into the office, and the girl grabbed a set of keys out of the desk. "We went for a ride earlier. That's how I knew where they were."

"Your family has lots of money."

"Yes. Now we need to head to the docks. Have you ever been in a golf cart?"

"I don't think so."

"Well I'm not a great driver, so hold on tight." They climbed into one of the cars outside of the office. It was a short drive to the dock where the boat was, but Loki enjoyed himself. There were a lot of bumps that made his stomach feel weird, and he had the feeling that they were about to crash a few times. Perfect fun. The two tumbled out of the car laughing. They both had had fun.

There was a small shed at the docks next to one the boats. The girl picked the lock again, and went inside. She grabbed a bottle of gas, and dragged it next to the boat. Loki followed suit.

"How many do you think we will need?" He asked.

"I haven't got a clue. I'll look it up." Loki frowned at the device the girl was typing on. It was curious looking. Finally she looked up from the screen. "For this type of boat, and these size containers of gas, would needs.

They loaded the needed gas into the boat. Loki tried to be helpful. He was strong, but didn't know what he was suppose to be doing.

Fifteen minutes later, the boat was pulling away. The girl looked back in the direction of the vacation villa. She didn't feel guilty. She was sure she wanted to do this. She just wasn't sure what she would do when he was done. She didn't realize that Loki was behind her until he spoke.

"Do you regret doing this?"

"No."

"But your not just doing this for the adventure."

"No."

"Then why?"

"I have my secrets too. When you share yours, I'll share mine."

"Fair enough." There was a moment of silence. "I'm going to go full speed ahead. We need to get far enough away so they won't find us that fast. I'm not sure what to do when we get there though. We could cycle through the alps. Stop at my summer house in Georgia. I lied. I brought extra gas. It will only take around thrhours to get there. But I thought that we might want to continue traveling this way."

"You didn't need to lie."

"I know. I'm not sure why I did."

"Why do we need to get to this Florida place so fast?"

"The boat will be reported missing, and the near ports will be alerted. So when we get there, we need to move fast. I'll pick up some more food while we are there. Maybe I'll steal it to save money-"

"You are going to steal food?"

"Yes. Just to see if I can." Loki stared at the girl. Then started laughing. I can help you with the steeling. I'm allowed to use magic to change my form. I can change myself into something that can help you. But I can't steal. I'm only allowed to help. The girl grinned. "Good man! How do you feel about hitting some waves?" The god frowned.

"I do not believe that I am familiar with that phrase." A cheeky grin spread across the girls face.

"Your about to be. I always thought it would be fun to do this! Don't mind if it gets dangerous do you?"

"Not at all." Was the delighted reply. The girl put the throttle down all the way. "Go stand at the front!" She told the god.

"Why?"

"It's more dangerous!"

"Alright!"

The wind had picked up as rays of sun peeked over the ocean. She went as fast as she could, hitting all of the waves at just the right angle, making the front of the boat rise out of the water, and plop back down. The god was a mirror image of herself when she was on a boat going that fast. He was standing at the the front of the boat. His balance was incredible. Suddenly the boat hit a huge wave, and before he knew what was happening, he was flying through the air. He had a brief moment of that wonderful flying feeling, then he hit the water. It was cold. He went under, then bobbed back up, gasping for breath. He didn't realize what was happening for a minute, and then the boat was pulling alongside him. The girl was grinning. "I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't laugh, but the look on your fave was priceless! Climb on the back. I'll help you in." Loki swam to the back of the boat. He pulled himself halfway up, and then the girl tugged him over the side. "Here! Go down in the cabin. They have towels down there."

"C-cabin? H-how d-do I g-get in th-there?" His teeth were chattering.

"Here. Follow me." She opened the little door, and pushed him through.

"It's bigger then I expected."

"Yes. It's nice." She handed him a towel. "So I have a plan. If there's anything you can't do, let me know. But this should be fun!"

"I am very lucky to have met you. I am glad that you find this fun."

An hour later, a man dressed in a uniform for the nearby hotel, walked into the hotel with a young lady next to him. He showed her to a table. She ordered a bunch of food, then asked for it to be put into boxes, and sent to room 341. She the left. The server helped her carry the boxes. "Where would you like them?"

"Take them outside please sir."

"Yes miss. Do you need any more help?"

"Yes please. That would be great!"

So the server helped the lady with the boxes of food. Nobody cared about the server carrying a large box and a few bags. He walked down to the dock, and loaded them onto the boat.

"Do you need anymore help miss?"

"I could do with some more gas!"

"How much would you like miss?"

"As much as you can get."

Ten minutes later, a cart that contained 15 gallons of gas, was loaded onto the boat, hidden by a cover. The hotel waiter was then knocked unconscious, and dragged onto the boat. The boat was quickly set into motion, leaving behind the hotel docks, and nobody suspected a thing.

The next day though, a lot if food was found missing.

Up on Asgard, the Allfather did a facepalm. Loki was not suppose to be having this much fun. And he hasn't broken the rules. All he could do was let the punishment carry out. He was slightly glad though. Even though Loki was only his stepson, and he had tried to blow up earth, it had been ages since he had seen Loki this happy. He sighed.

Loki awoke with a pounding in his head. He felt a lump. It would heal. He sat up. They were a ways off of the coast, but following it up. The deck of the boat was covered with the containers of gas. The girl was still driving. Very fast.

"Where are we going?"

"As fat as we can up the coast. We are going until we have to stop."

"Can you teach me how to drive this? Then you can rest." He offered. He didn't know why he was being so nice. It just seemed right. Half of him wanted to be, but something about this funny little girl brought the best out of him. She nodded in answer to his question. "It's pretty easy one you get the hang of it."

And 10 minutes later, the girl was lying at the front of the boat, sunbathing, while Loki drove the boat.

Towards evening, they stopped the boat to eat dinner. They didn't eat very much. Loki did find the food very fascinating though. He spent a while with a bottle of coke. He would drink some, then laugh when he felt his eyes tear up, and his nose tingle with the bubbles. He was quite alarmed when it happened at first, and stared angrily at the stuff. Then he decided to take another sip, and decided he quite like the feeling as well as the taste. The girl thought it was very funny to watch him.

That night, they brought blankets up into the front part of the deck, and slept there, under the stars. It was cooling off at night though, so this one the last night the would be able to sleep outside. It was already quite chilly. They were laying there looking at the stars, when the girl started the conversation.

"So do you dress like this all the time?"

"Usually. Why? Does it bother you?"

"No! I just wondered. Usually people wear shorts and short sleeve shirts when the go on boat rides in the Caribbean. You don't usually see someone in battle armor."

"This isn't my battle armor."

"Oh right! Your missing the helmet." They both giggled. There was silence for a minute. Loki heard the girl shiver next to him.

"Here," he offered, and scooted closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she put her head on his chest.

"Oh! Thanks." She had never been held this close by a boy before, but it was warmer, so she decided to stay there. She heard the god sigh. He was staring intently at the stars. Then he asked. "You never told me you name."

"Oh. I'm Andie. Andie Kelly."

"I'm Loki Liesmith, Odinson, Laufyson. Rightful king of Asgard." He growled. He felt the tears come to his eyes as he thought about everything that lead up to where he was now. The girl next to him felt his body shift, and his body temperature dropped dramatically. He was cold now.

"What happened to you Loki? You are a good man. And I trust you know. But when we meet The Avengers, they will not take kindly to you. Tell me what happened." Loki sighed. She was right.

"A lot of stuff happened with Thor and me. Anyway, we got into a fight, and he destroyed the Bifrost. When he did, I fell. I fell to a cold place. The Chituari were there. They attacked me when the saw me. They beat me, and shredded me. They set up tortures for me. It was like nothing you could imagine. The they influenced me. The used the power of the Tesseract against me. It made me want to do that stuff. It made my secrets, the things I though of doing, it made me do them. I thought I was strong. But they taught me otherwise. I am weak. And I should have died. I want to die. But I can't."

"Loki. I need you to listen to me. You are not weak. You are very strong. I don't know how many people. Or gods, could have survived like you did. What happened wasn't you fault. We will fix this."

"We might not be able to. They said they would always be there. And I will not put you in danger. You have shown me things that I thought were not important. I have had so much fun since I met you. I want everything to be alright."

"It will Loki. If you keep this up, it will be fine."

He sighed. "Thank you. What about you?"

"I never really trusted anybody. Well, I use to. And they all hurt me. Everyone who I told a secret to, the hurt me. My mom, my dad, my friends, my brothers. My brothers are just idiots."

"So why didn't you run away before? What held you back?"

"Two people. The terrified me because they managed to slip under my guard without me wanting them to. One was my phys Ed. Coach. I always admired her. She plays rugby, and understands football. I hung out with the guys a lot. That's why I'm stronger then most girls my age. The other was the man who coached me in sword fighting. It was so easy to be with him. He made me laugh even when I didn't want to. He was the most amazing man I have ever met. And then I met you. You do the same thing ad him. You make me feel safe."

"You do that too. You make me feel safe. Did you love this man?"

"Caring is not an advantage."

"I see. So you don't live me?"

"It's complicated."

"Explain."

"Well, I don't love you in a way that I would want to have sex with you. I just really like being with you. I like what we are doing now. Just laying here, talking. So I guess I like you as a really awesome guy."

"Good."

"Why good?"

"Because it means I can go this without you expecting it to go farther." He leaned over and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but kissed him back. His temperature was rising again, and it was warm. He lay back down, and she snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her, and that's how they fell asleep.

* * *

Up in Asgard, Heimdall and Odin, who had seen half of what happened, looked at each other, and blinked slowly. It was quite comical. Odin was flabbergasted. He turned and walked, shaking his head. He had no clue what was going on with Loki. And not knowing, was not something the Allfather liked.

* * *

The moon was high, and the boat rocked slightly back and forth, the two on the boat slept soundly.


	3. The Avengers

The two awoke in each others arms the next morning. The girl felt Loki shift, and she got up. "We won't be able to make it all the way to New York. I have another idea though. It would require more work then this though. A lot more work. But on the bright side, it would be more dangerous."

"Dangerous is good."

"Wonderful. Have you ever risen a bike before?"

"A bike? Like a Lybicus? I have never done that before, no. I have never seen anyone do that."

"A what?"

"Big, furry, antennas with huge eyes, wings?"

"No. No I don't think we have those here... What I'm referring to, consists of two wheels, and you have to pedal..."

She described the idea of a bike to him, as they pulled into the dock, somewhere up the coast of Georgia. "We are just over Brunswick. I went there once. Not many people go there. There's a harbor near by, with an old fashioned ship. It doesn't need gas, it goes by wind, but you can use gas if you want. It would be a little harder to steer, with only two people, but we might be able to do it. So we can do that, or bike."

The god thought for a minute. "I don't like the idea of a bike very much. I think we should continue by boat. How do we get it?"

"I have a feeling you are familiar with the word "comendear"?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because we are going to comendear a ship."

That night, the two lay in wait. They each had a back pack on. They watched the guards from the trees. The girl frowned. "This is going to be way easier then I thought."

"I know. It's too bad." The two ran to the water, and slipped in. They paddled quietly to the back of the boat, and climbed onto the deck.

Loki slipped below deck, while the girl cut the attaching ropes. Then she went to join Loki at the wheel. He started the motor, and the boat pulled away. There was commotion on the dock, as the two guards realized what was happening. They climbed into there boat, and took off after the sailboat.

"Now Loki!"

Loki dropped the anchor, and the girl let go of the steering wheel. A move that had been used in Pirates of the Caribbean. The turn created waves the knocked the two men off balance. When the saw the ship coming towards them, they jumped over board, destroying their electronic devices so they couldn't ask for help. Loki stood at the helm, arms spread wide, in his full battle armor. "We are comendearing this ship!" He cried. They left the motor on until the breeze started to pick up. Then they hoisted the main sails, and were off. From then on, the took night shifts. They only slept when there was no wind.

The next two days passed without event. It was getting cooler, and the wind had picked up. The fourth day on the water was when the storm hit. Thankfully the waves weren't to big, but the wind howled, and rocked the boat back and forth. Luckily Loki knew how to sail, and they made it through the storm. They had made excellent progress though, seeing as they had managed to stay on course.

When the hail, rain, and wind finally stopped, the pair collapsed onto the deck, panting and gasping. The dropped anchor, and went below to dry off. When the had cleaned up, the sun was shinning again. That's when they heard the thunder. The girl looked at Loki and smiled. "Thor is on our side!" That was the only thunder they had heard.

"He is my step-brother."

"Oh right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. When will we reach New York?"

"A few days probably. And I know the perfect way to arrive in style. She grinned to herself. Loki only raised his eyebrow. I don't know how much more fun this could get. I just hope The Avengers don't kill me. I'd rather not be smashed by green face again."

"That would be the Hulk." Loki shuddered as he recalled his encounter with the Hulk. It was not something he would enjoy having to go through again.

When they finally reached New York, they dropped anchor off of the Coney Island beach. The swam from the boat to the shoar. Loki had changed his appearance. It wouldn't have been a smart idea for him to show up as "the guy who tried to blow up New York." The beach was almost deserted because it was late fall. The only got a few strange looks as they climbed out of the freezing water. They walked in silence for a while, until Andie had dried off a bit. Loki just changed into dry clothes. When she was reasonably dry, she got a cab and took it to the helicopter Joy ride place near Chelsea Piers. Loki acted as the pilot, and just wanted to show his friend the helicopters. They let him in without question. When they got in the largest helicopter on the landing pad, Loki turned to Andie. "I don't know how to fly."

"That's alright. I only suggested this because I know how to fly."

"Oh good."

She closed the door, and started the propellers. "Take a seat and get strapped in." She climbed into her own seat. She put the headphones on, just as the security guards came running. They were flapping there arms, and shouting "No!" The pair in the helicopter just laughed at the antics. The helicopter lifted up, and Andie flew them over the water, before turning them to the city.

"Andie, there one thing you never explained."

"Oh I'm sure there's more then just one thing, but what is it?"

"Why did you ask me to leave a copy of you dead?"

"Revenge. I wanted to make them suffer. Also I want to attend my own funeral. I left my will under my pillow. I want to see if they will listen. I want them to suffer."

"You are not who you pretend to be."

"I'm not pretending. This is what I enjoy doing. I'm just crueler then people think."

"And your proud. Your proud that you don't care."

"Correct." She flew up to Stark Tower. Now The Avengers tower. The current occupants had been notified of the rouge helicopter, and they were standing on the roof when it flew towards them. As she landed, Loki changed into his natural glimmering god form. "Trying to be impressive?"

"Yes. And now that I have found them, I am allowed to use any magic that I want. So I want to make you look impressive."

He flicked his hand, and suddenly Andie was wearing something that was made of water Loki's clothes were made of. Her garments looked like Loki's, but blue, and she was wearing a gold circlet. There was a shield and sword as well.

"Thank you. Now let us face our destination."

The Avengers had made a semi-circle at the door of the helicopter. Andie opened the doors, and stepped out. She raised her hands, and spoke in a clear loud voice.

"I know you weren't expecting a visit. Now there's somebody else in this helicopter. You will feel very afraid when you see him, but you must swear that you will not hurt him.

"Why should we listen to you? You are a young girl dressed in a costume."

"And you are a medically induced super soldier in stripes, Captain." The man in the metal suit laughed.

"I'm glad you find this funny Mr. Stark. I abandoned my family on our vacation in the Bahamas a while ago. I faked my death-"

"You did what?"

"My dear agent Romanov, please do not interrupt me. Anyway, I stole a boat. Well, commandeered one, raided a hotel, and flew a helicopter onto Stark Tower. Or Avengers Tower I guess now."

Captain America stepped forwards. "How do we know we can trust you? What makes you so special?"

"Nothing Captain, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." She narrowed her eyes. She knew she had him. He nodded. Then spoke to the rest of the group.

"Stand down."

Andie grinned, then turned to the helicopter. "May I present the one and only Loki Silvertung. God of mischief!" She bowed, as Loki got out of the helicopter. When the Avengers saw him, they attacked, but all of what ever was being fired at the two, stopped in mid-air. The girl frowned. "That's sad. I thought you weren't going to try to hurt him. Forcefield!" She grinned and poked the air in front of her.

Agent Barton spoke. "How did you make it from the Bahamas with him? Are you one of them?"

"Me? A god? No way! But Loki has a story to tell you. If you would be so kind as to invite us in? When he takes the shield down, I do hope that you will not attack us. I am quite innocent, and I'd rather not die." The Avengers cautiously lowered their weapons, and Loki took the shield down. Tony tool off his armor, and let them all inside. Loki sat down a the bar.

"So you need to tell us something?"

"Yes, Captain I do. Don't be so pushy. By the way, since we were fighting, I never got the chance, but I do really like the uniform." The captain blushed. Tony smirked.

"I'm curious as to this girl and her death. Iv always wanted to do that. I think it would be funny to watch everyone attend my funeral, then walk in on it."

"My story comes later Mr. Stark. Now, we give our attention to Loki."

"Thank you my friend-"

"Wait, how did you manage to find a friend?"

"If you could shut up, Mr. Stark, I could begin. Thank you." He took off the helmet, and began to explain. He only told them why he was there. Andie didn't question him then, but she would later.

"So you need a room. In MY house?"

"Well yes. That would be nice."

The captain took off his mask. "What about her? Andie?"

"I don't know. My funeral is in a few months. I'm going to walk in on it. Be like what's up, I'm back from the dead. I'll find something to do until then. I have considered moving to England. I like it there."

"You could stay here." The captain offered.

Then the five present Avengers started arguing. Loki and Andie just looked at each other. Loki got a drink, and handed Andie a glass of water. They sat there, watching the four until they calmed down, and Tony spoke up. "You may both stay here. Andie as long as you need, and Loki until you go back to Asgard. I don't know what else to say. Loki just don't do anything stupid, and Andie, well, just don't get in the way. You will both be under the watch of the Captain here. Stay out of the way of Bruce. He's out at the moment. I suppose I should get him a chocolate cake..."

The other two, Natasha and Hawkeye followed Tony out. That's left Captain America, Loki, and Andie standing there. Loki smiled. "We are such a cute family." Andie snorted, and the Captain looked vaguely amused.

"I'm Steve Rogers. I don't know what to do with you. I want to kill you, but I can't." Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. You think I'm cute. You want to kiss me." Loki walked out the door. Andie turned to Steve who was blushing.

"Hey, he's a good kisser. I would go for it. Care to show us to our rooms?" The Captain nodded slowly, and walked towards the elevator with Loki and Andie behind him, exchanging smiles.

Steve lead them to his room. "Each of us has a floor. You two can find room somewhere. There's only one bedroom so you-"

"We'll that's alright, we can all share one bed, right Andie?"

"Yeah. Sounds fine. Should be nice and cozy!"

"No! No, I didn't mean that we would have to do that. There's a couch, and we can find another mattress somewhere..."

Loki rocket back and forth. "I guess I'll just go and unpack our stuff." Smiled and started walking around the floor.

"Soooooo, captain, what do you think of him?"

"I think he doesn't know how to act."

"No. He doesn't. He's scared. He's terrified. He won't show it though. This is a cover up."

"You know him well."

"I know him better then he thinks I know him. He will need a friend. And your just the man. The man with a plan."

"He tried to take over the world."

"If you take time, and listen, he's a good person. There's things I would tell you Captain, but it's not my place. He will tell you if he's ready. He's out of his place, like you. I know more then I should about the Avengers, and I don't know why, but I know your story, I know what happened to you."

Steve crossed his arms and frowned. "Your a strange girl. I like you though. What ever you did to him, he's already changed."

"We, we share, common interests."

"So you like killing people?"

"I don't like it. But we have this likeness, for danger. We just like to do things that are dangerous. We like it..."

"I'll do what I can for him."

"Thank you, Steve. You are more then a decent fellow."

Steve smiled and held out his hand. "I will try to help. You are an interesting character. I have something in mind that might make you happy, I'll speak to you later about it. By the way, Loki likes to flirt. Are you and him?..." He gestured with his hand.

"What? No! We're just really close friends. That's all. What gave you that impression?"

Steve blushed. "You said he was a good kisser..."

Loki walked up behind them. "So is she. We got bored. That's all."

Steve looked at Andie. "So, that's what you do in your free time?"

"Actually that was a first for me."

There was a simultaneous "Really?"

"Yes." She nudged Loki. "Anyway, you started it."

Loki grinned. "Yeah, I did."

They all looked at each other, and laughed. Steve put his arms around Andie and Loki's shoulders as he led them to the elevator. He felt Loki tense when he put his arm around his shoulders, and he realized the truth of what Andie had said. Because while Loki acted cheerful, and kept a wide grin on his face, his deep green eyes told a very different story.


	4. Something's Off

Chapter 4

* * *

Steve took Loki and Andie on a tour through the building. That took a while. Andie took an interest in the training rooms, and science lab where all of the equipment was made. Loki likes the lab where things were kept cold. it was a walk-in freezer, and Loki would enjoy spending time sitting in there.

Whenever they passed any of the other Avengers, Loki got nasty looks, and his smile turned cold.

Andie sighed inwardly. They were not making any progress in turning Loki. She knew Steve was still uneasy, but it was making an effort to not show it, and for that, she was grateful.

Steve turned to them then. "Dinner is in an hour. I expect you will want to shower. You can use my bathroom. I trust you can find your way to the dinning room?"

The two nodded yes, and went down to Steve's room. When they got inside and shut the door behind them, Loki sat on the bed and sighed. "You can take a shower first Andie."

"Thanks. What about the clothes?" She gestured at the god-like garments she had on. Loki waved his hand and the vanished.

"It's just an illusion. It wasn't actually a different pair of clothes."

"Pity. I liked them. Especially the sword."

Loki gave her a small smile as she walked into the bathroom.

The shower felt very good, but she cut it short. When she got out, a new pair of clothes were sitting out. There were a pair of sweatpants, a tee-shirt, and her favorite pair of Nike shoes.

"Thank you JARVIS."

She walked out of the bathroom smiling. Loki was still sitting on the bed. Well, the couch that he had turned into a bed. A very large bed. Andie raised an eyebrow at him, and flashed him a grin he just shrugged. And took his turn in the shower.

Loki turned the shower as cold as it could go, and stood under the stream. He leaned against the wall, then slowly slid down until he was sitting. Andie was a good person. She understood him. He didn't know why she cared that much though. He had killed people. Well, he had killed a few people, but the Chitauri had done most of the killing. But he had let them. Loki was made at Odin for not telling him about his parentage. He also hadn't liked growing up in Thor's shadow. He had only done what he thought was right. Thor had matched down to Jotunheim, and wanted to kill the frost giants. But when he can back from Midgard, and Loki had tried to destroy Jotenheim, suddenly Thor had a problem with that. Being here had changed him. Thor thought for the better, but Loki wasn't sure. Granted, he wouldn't have destroyed New York if it was his choice, he only liked pulling small pranks. And he honestly didn't think he would be King of Asgard for the short time that he was. Power was something dangerous. He was drawn towards power. He was a decent king until he tried to kill Thor. Loki banged his head against the wall of the shower as he thought of his big brother. There were a few reasons he had done what he had.

Loki stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. A pair of Midgardian clothes were set out for him. He stared at them for a moment. He decided to limit his magic abilities if he could. He wanted to show he could live here like Thor.

There was a white tee-shirt, and a pair of long black pants. The shirt was snug, and hugged his body, but the pants were pretty loose. He pulled the clothes on and walked into Steve's living room. He walked over to the window and looked out. He heard Steve walk into the room, and stand behind him.

"What do you think, now that you aren't trying to destroy it?"

"It's fine. It's nothing at all like where I'm from."

"So your homesick. What's Asgard like?"

Loki turned to Steve with a cruel look on his face. "Asgard. That's not where I'm from."

"What? But your a god."

Loki just laughed. "I am not Loki Odinson. I am Loki Laufyson. I'm the son of the enemy of Asgard. I'm half frost giant. Odin took me from my family when he drove back the frost giants to Jotenheim. He planned to use me as a tool to bring peace. That's why I could never be king. He couldn't have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard. He never told me my true parentage. He waited till I fond out myself. You don't know what that's like. And people wonder why I did what I did. Andie, she has suspicions about her parents. And she's right. The people who she grew up with aren't her real parents. Her real parents are dead. And I can't tell her."

"Loki, I'm sorry. I really am. But who are her parents? She has a right to know."

"Sorry is a new one. People just assume I'm the bad guy. If I tell you, you must promise not to tell her. If I tell you, you will know why I can't tell her. It will also affect you greatly."

"Alright. I promise. I do hope it isn't so bad. But it can't be worse then her parents being frost giants."

"For me it is worse. She would never talk to me again if she knew. And I can't let that happen. She's the only one who has the patience to put up with me. But that's not it. There's more to the story then just her parents. She's special. She's like you. Tony met her before. So had Bruce. They just don't remember. It's a long story, really."

Steve sighed. "We have a time before dinner. Shall we goos somewhere comfortable, grab a drink, and you can tell me?"

"Yes. Lets go to the freezer. We can sit in there and talk. You might want a jacket. I'll be fine."

"Fine. If it makes you happy." They headed to the walk-in freezer, and sat down. Loki stared ahead for a minute before he began.

* * *

Up in the lab, Andie was talking with Tony and Bruce about science, and they were teaching her how to use the equipment. They were arguing about what materials to use for the costume they planned making her. They said she might not get to much action, but it would make them look cool. They were all joking and laughing. Tony and Bruce exchanged a glance once, but Tony shook his head, but both had an uncertain feeling in their stomachs. Andie though, was happier then she had been for a while. She was completely unaware of what was going on.

* * *

Loki finished telling Steve the truth about Andie, and looked at him. There were tears in his face.

"So, I'm basically..."

"I'm sorry."

"No. She should know."

"No! She shouldn't have to go through what I went through. It's best if she doesn't know."

"But that makes as bad as Odin was, for not telling you. The others have a right to know at least. Tony and Bruce must suspect something by now."

"I think they do. But they will be puzzled."

"They all deserve to know."

"One day, maybe, but not today. Andie is happy. Let her stay that way." The two stood up. Suddenly Loki leaned forwards, and gave Steve a hug. "We're all in this together now." He sung the words as he had heard Andie do once.

"I don't get it. Why did you sing that?"

"I don't get it either. I just heard Andie say that."

"Oh."

They walked out of the freezer together. The others were passing by at that moment. They all stopped and stared at the two coming out of the freezer together. All except Andie, who was biting her arm to keep from laughing at the looks on everyone's faces. Tony of course, had to make the situation worse. "Rogers! I had never thought of you as a gay man, and I would respect that choice if it wasn't the man who tried to blow up New York, that you were kissing in the freezer of all places!" Natasha and Clint looked at each other with small teasing smiles. Bruce was eyeing Loki suspiciously.

"Yeah. Haha Tony. Cause I would totally kiss the guy who tried to kill me." Loki, surprisingly, Andie noted, actually looked hurt by that statement.

Tony rolled his eyes. "JARVIS! Is dinner ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you. Come on everyone. Dinner is served!"

Everyone was sited and eating, except for Loki, who stared suspiciously at the hamburger in front of him.

"What's wrong Rudolf?" Natasha asked.

"Rudolf?" Steve asked.

"It's a Christmas movie Steve."

"Iv never had this, this thing before." Loki cautiously poked the hamburger on his plate. "Or these things." He picked up a fry, and waved it in the air.

"Loki. That is called a burger and fries. It's one of the most traditional American meals." Clint pointed to the burger, and then at the fries. Tony wiped his mouth. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned. I do like Rudolf for you though.

"He's not got a red nose though." Andie pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's always getting left out of things, and his helmet makes him look like a reindeer." Tony always had to make people feel worse. Loki just smiled and nodded. The rest of dinner was spent silently. Bruce announced he was going to bed, and Tony, saying that since Pepper wasn't here, he was going out to McDonald's for dessert. Steve, Clint, and Natasha invited Andie to go to Starbucks with them. She excepted. Loki shoved his chair back, and marched out of the room. Andie put down the coat that Natasha had just handed her, and went to follow Loki, but Steve reached out and out his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Let him go. He needs some time to himself."

"Yeah. Yeah, your right. Lets go. Lead the way."

Steve, Andie, Natasha and Clint walked to Starbucks.

Natasha and Andie had fun talking. Natasha was glad for some feminine company. She said she and Pepper got along well, but it was nice to see another feminine face.

"So you and Clint. How's it going?" She nodded at Clint who was talking with Steve.

"How did you- no. Why would you think we are in a relationship?"

"Well you are. You love each other anyway. No. Love is for children. You like each other in more then a friendship way."

Natasha stopped walking. "What did Loki say to you about me?"

"Nothing. He hasn't actually said anything about you."

"Then why would you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Love is for children. I told him that I while ago."

This time it was Andie who frowned. "I-I don't know. It just, popped into my head. That happens sometimes. It must just be a coincidence that you said that."

"Yeah. Yeah I guess so." Natasha started walking again. The boys looked back, and gestured them forwards. They held the doors open for the girls as they walked inside. There were lots of whispers as they walked in, and people pointing fingers. "Just ignore it Andie." Clint told her.

"I'm trying. The stares are sort of creepy though. It feels like we should be wearing capes with sun at our backs, hair flowing in the wind."

"Yes. I do wish someone would just shoot them all sometimes. Or paralyze them while we go out." Clint grumbled.

"I'll need a distraction and an eyeball."

Clint looked at her frowning, and heard her knuckles collide with something in her pants, a gun by the sound of it, as she tapped her leg. He smiled. She was funny, but he was rather puzzled at why she had said what she just did. He would ask Natasha later if anything similar had happened with her.

Twenty minutes later, the four were walking into Avengers Tower. Clint and Natasha went their own way, and Steve and Andie went theirs.

When Clint was alone with Natasha, he told her about what had happened with Andie. She nodded.

"I know. It's almost like she knows our history. Like she knows what we've said, and when we are going to say it. But she's nice. I like her. I'm a little cautious though. She's done something to Loki. For the better, obviously, but how?"

"We can ask the others if they know anything tomorrow. Night Tash."

"Night Clint."

Steve and Andie entered his floor. Part if which had been transformed, so there was no longer a living room. Loki had gotten bored, so he redecorated the living room to his liking, seeing as he would be sleeping there. The walls were now gold, and the huge bed Loki had conjured, sat in the corner. There was a TV in on wall, and a couch in front of it, a small bar in the corner, dressers along a wall and a small table. Steve just sighed.

"Well it's good to know you feel at home. Im going to take a shower, if you need anything, just ask JARVIS."

Loki looked at him curiously. "Who's JARVIS?"

"He's pretty much like a mechanical nanny system. Tells you things if you ask it questions, gives you info, and any other stuff you need."

Steve and Loki exchanged looks. Steve looked at Andie.

"Andie. Who told you about JARVIS? Did I tell you about him?"

"No. No I don't think you did."

"Then who told you?"

"Steve-" Loki warned. Steve raised a hand.

"Andie?"

She looked like she was trying to remember something. "Nobody told me. Nobody told me, I just knew. It was just, there, in my head. I don't know. It keeps happening! I just know stuff. It's just in my head. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry." She looked at the ground. Steve put his hand on her shoulder.

"Andie, listen to me, there is nothing wrong with you. Your just really smart! That's not bad. I'll let you and Loki have a minute while I take a shower."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks Steve."

Loki stood up from the couch and sat on the bed. He motioned for Andie to sit beside him. She did as he asked.

"Here. I got you this. I thought you might like it. It called a chocolate eclair." She handed him the bag, and he opened it and took a bite.

"This thing is very good! It is, creamy, and chocolaty. I like it!" He ate the rest, and threw the garbage perfectly into the trash.

"Loki?"

"I am going to need my own bed."

"Why? I thought we could share one."

"It's not exactly proper."

"Since when have you cared about proper?"

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"Yes."

"Um, Loki, I really like, you, but you need to understand, like I said, I'm not really into relationships."

"Oh I know. I just like having you next to me."

"Well that's fine then."

"Good."

Andie and Loki smiled. Andie went to look in the closet. It was filled with an assortment of clothes. "Pajamas?" And iron claw extended from the closet, and handed her some pajama pants and a loose sleeping shirt. She grinned. She liked this style of getting dressed. Loki for similar pajamas. He rather enjoyed the softness of the pants. Just then, Steve walked into the room. He was wearing his pajamas as well, and they were similar to Loki's and Andie's, except he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm going to sleep now. I don't care what the two of you do, just keep it down... Andie? Are you alright?"

He and Loki rushed over to her side. She had fallen to her knees, and was taking deep breaths, while holding her head.

Loki and Steve rushed to her side.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. This happens sometimes. I just get dizzy, and I feel weird. I'm fine though. Thus isn't a first. It's just it looks different this time."

"What do you mean it looks different this time?" Steve asked.

"Usually when this happens, for a things look clearer after the dizziness, then I go back to normal. This time, everything has blue around it, like Tesseract energy or something."

She stood up and shook her head. Loki looked sad, and Steve swallowed hard.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Steve."

"Goodnight, Captain."

Steve flushed again, but walked into his bedroom and shut the door. Andie and Loki crawled into the over sized bed. Loki lay in the center, and Andie lay on the side. Loki waved his hand, and the lights went out.

"Andie?"

"What now Loki?"

"Your going to fall off the bed."

She sighed, then moved towards the center. Loki wrapped his arms around her, and she tried to pull away, but he kept her there. She finally put her head on his chest again.

"You cold."

Loki changed his temperature. "Better?"

"Yes. You know, I haven't had any nightmares since you've started sleeping next to me."

"Wells that's good. Iv stopped having mine as well."

Loki lifted his head. "You have nightmares? What are they about?"

"I'm not sure. There's just loud noises, lots of metal, and pain."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Loki? Are you okay? It was just a dream. Besides, your dreams of the Chitauri are worse. Your reliving the memory. Mine I'd just a dream."

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah. Your right. Just a dream. Goodnight."

"Night."

Loki closed his eyes. Steve was right. He would have to tell her. But if it was the last thing he did, he would protect her.

In his room, Steve was very quiet, and he heard the conversation. For the second time that day, Steve cried. He rolled over in his bed. He would protect Andie if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Up on Asgard, Odin sat staring into the abyss at the end of the Bifrost. He had heard the conversation between Loki and Steve. He knew the truth about Andie now as well. He should have known before, but he hadn't paid attention. Now this girl would have a huge change in her life, and even though she loved adventure, he didn't think she would want this much of it.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING YOUR FEEDBACK.


	5. Suspicions Confirmed

Chapter 4

* * *

When Andie awoke the next morning, she was alone. The spot that was next to her was cold. But that didn't mean anything, because Loki had a cold body temperature. She got out of bed, and immediately wished she hadn't. Her head started spinning again, and she groaned. She walked over to the dresser. "Three quarter length black leggings and I tight fit workout shirt. The dresser handed her the clothes, and she went to get changed. When she was done, she asked JARVIS where everyone one was.

"They are eating breakfast."

"I thought people around her slept in." Andie grumbled. She took the elevator the the floor where everyone was sitting with a glass of orange juice and cereal, and a very serious look on their faces. She caught a glimpse of her face hanging in mid-air before it was swiped away as she walked in. She stood in the door. Everyone was trying nit to stare at her.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck I'd going on here? I saw my fave in mid-air. What were you doing? Don't lie."

Bruce spoke up. "We were just examining your media, records. We have a proposition to make to you, but we needed to check your medical history first."

"I would shoot you for lying to me, but the other guy would spit it out like he did when you tried, and I'd rather not face him."

Nobody bothered to ask Andie how she knew about that incident. They all knew now. That's why they were up early.

"So you were going to ask me something?" She got the waiting glass of orange juice and cereal before sitting down.

"Yes. We were wondering if you would like to be part of our group."

Andie dropped her spoon, then started to laugh. "That would be amazing. Honestly it would, but I'm afraid I don't qualify."

Tony looked at her. "The rules have been, altered."

"Oh? Why would you do that for me? What makes me so special?"

"We all think you would make a good addition to our team." Said Natasha.

"You would need to go through training first though, before you went on any serious missions with us though." Clint have his input.

"Tony and Bruce will design some outfit for you, and I thought I could help you train." Steve looked at her nervously. Everybody looked at her nervously. She nodded slowly.

"Yes. Alright sounds like fun. I have one more question."

"Ask away." Loki smiled at her.

"Actually two. First, Loki, ask JARVIS who you are."

They all looked puzzled, but Loki obliged, and JARVIS rattled off all of the details S.H.E.I.L.D. had on him.

"Well that was wonderful. Nothing we didn't already know though. And I know S.H.E.I.L.D. has information on everyone, including me. It's a wonder Nick hasn't killed you all yet. So, my question. JARVIS. Who am I?"

"As the question left her lips, there were a series of "no!" "Please don't" Andie raised her eyebrow and smiled at them. She held up her hand, and the table went quiet. Then JARVIS spoke.

"Cannot access file."

"What? Why not?" Andie stood up.

"I cannot tell you. I am not allowed to access your file?"

"Why not?!"

"Because it was forbidden."

"By whom?"

"Your one question is past up."

Andie slowly sat back down in her chair. Everyone was looking nervous. Steve even looked a bit pale. "What is happening? I need to know!"

"Andie. Do you trust me?" Loki's eyes bore onto Andie's electric blue ones. She nodded. "If there is anything you need to know, we will tell you when you need to know. Why don't you and Steve go down to the training rooms now. I can tell you want to start."

"Yeah. Alright. You ready Steve?" Steve nodded and stood up. He walked to the elevator with Andie, and tried to get his emotions under control. Suddenly Andie turned back. "The main reason I knew something was wrong, was because Tony hasn't uttered a single insult to anyone. You should work on your acting." Tony had his spoon half way to his mouth, when the comment was made. He didn't actually know what to say to that. "What's the matter Stark? Cat got your tung?" Everyone at the table snickered. It wasn't often Tony got told what for from anyone but Pepper. The rest of the Avengers continued their breakfast as Steve and Andie reached the training rooms.

"So, Andie. What do you want to start with?"

"Can you teach me how to use a gun?" Steve sighed.

"Yes. I can, but is that what you really want to start with?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Follow me." He lead her to the shooting room and gave her a pair of headphones the could talk to each other through, as well as a pair of goggles. He first taught her how to properly hold the gun, cock it, and load it. He then told her how to stand when shooting this particular gun. She stood sideways with her arm at the targets. Steve repositioned her feet a little, and twisted her shoulders. He stood behind her,and wrapped one arm around her stomach, while the other held her hand over the gun. She was very tense.

"Relax. Not look towards the targets. Choose one. Now aim. Breath, and gently squeeze the trigger." She only needed to be shown twice. She picked it up immediately. She worked with guns for an hour and a half. When she was done, she and Steve went to the trampoline, and they began practicing all types of flips, and different skills that were easier done on the trampoline. The spent almost the entire day in the training rooms. They only took a break for lunch. It was only at 5:00pm that they decided that they had had enough. Andie didn't look that strong, but she was very strong. She didn't look buff, but she was seldom beaten in an arm wrestle.

Andie was soaked to the bone with sweat when they were done. So was Steve, but he offered the shower to her first. When they were both clean, Loki shook his head at them, but had them both lay on the bed. Steve looked a bit skeptical, but did as Loki asked. When the two were laying face down on the bed, Loki let his hands hover over their bodies. Andie and Steve soon felt their muscles begin to relax. Andie and Steve both groaned. It was painful, but it felt good at the same time. They were probably going to be very soar the next day.

After they had gotten cleaned up, the three headed up for dinner. It was pizza night. Loki didn't have a problem eating the pizza. He liked it, and was absolutely delighted upon getting to have coke again. When Loki was happy, he was like a small innocent child.

Dinner was pleasant that night, and Tony only made a few rude jokes. It seemed he was in a better mood since Pepper, who had gone on a little vacation to see some friends in Florida, was coming back later the next day. Everything was going smoothly until they got the expected call from S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Mr. Stark. Nick Furry is calling. He requests to speak with you immediately."

"Tell him I'm busy JARVIS." There was a pause as everyone at the table waited. "System being overridden sir."

"Damn!" Tony smacked the table, but a visual of Nick Furry appeared hovering over the table.

"Mr. Stark." He greeted Tony. "Apparently you have some guests. Care to explain why I was not notified immediately?"

"We had it under control!" Tony gestured towards Andie and Loki on the other side of the table. Loki was looking skeptically at Nick, a bottle if coke in one hand, and pizza in the other. Andie was just staring intently at the image of Nick.

"Hey." She said. Loki just waved the hand that had the pizza in it. Nick glared at them with his one good eye.

"Loki! You should be chained up in a cage somewhere underground right now. I don't know why the hell your here, but I'm coming over tomorrow, and I expect the whole story. There's also a mission, but you have a while before you need to go on that one. I'll tell you about that tomorrow as well." He then fixed his gaze on Andie. "And who are you blue eyes?"

"My name is Andie."

"What are you doing here? You will be returning to your family soon I hope? We don't need any distractions here."

"Well, I'm here because I came with Loki."

"Oh man. So your another god?"

"No. He appeared on the roof of the house I was having a vacation in. So I ran away with him, and I brought him here."

"Well that's wonderful, but you don't belong here. Tomorrow I will arrange for you to go back to your family."

"My family thinks I'm dead."

"What?"

"I faked my own death before I ran away with Loki. And also, I think you'll find that I do belong here. I'm the seventh Avenger."

"What? Why? There's nothing special about you!"

"Well thank you. That was supportive. And I don't know. There's some secret that nobody's telling me. But I have a feeling that's something to do with it." Nicky's gaze suddenly softened as he looked at her. He turned back to the rest of the group.

"Is she?..." The rest of them nodded slowly.

"Well does she know?" They shook their heads.

"Are you planning on telling her?" They looked at each other uncertainly.

"Well I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me while I'm in the room. And also I would really like to know what's wrong with me." Andie scowled at them. Nick turned back to her.

"I think it only fair that you should know. I'll pop over tomorrow, and explain."

"No."

Everyone turned to Loki. "It's my fault. I feel like it somehow is. I just don't want to loose you as a friend." He looked at Andie.

"Well now I really am curious. Loki, I may be mad at you, but were to close to let each other go."

And with that, Nick said goodbye, and that they should expect him at 1:00pm the next day. Then everyone slowly disappeared until Andie was the only one left at the table. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She had often wished when she was little that she was special. But now she wasn't so sure. She was worried about the way everyone was acting. Was she dying? She didn't care. She just hoped that she would go to Asgard when she died, if that was possible. She decided not to dwell on the thought for long. She was exhausted, and thought sleep was best at the moment.

When she walked onto Steve's floor, Loki and Steve were hugging. She coughed and they broke apart. Steve nodded at her then went into the bedroom. Andie just took her shoes off and crawled in bed and fell asleep. Loki sat and watched her for a while before crawling into bed with her.

Later Steve walked out of his room and checked on the two. He couldn't understand why Loki thought it was his fault. It was more Steve's fault then his. Technically it was neither of their faults, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. Steve looked at Andie for a minute, then leaned over and kissed her forehead, before going back to bed. He didn't know what her reaction would be like the next day, and he was nervous.

* * *

Odin had told Thor what was wrong with Andie, and he felt terrible. It was partly his fault. Not directly, but he was still "involved." He knew he would have to pay Midgard a visit.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short... The next one will be more interesting, I promise! And we get to find out what happened to Andie!:) please review if you have the time! Thanks:)


	6. The Truth Revealed

Andie awoke the next morning to Steve shaking her awake with a smile on his face. "Come on Andie! Get up! I want to work with you on something extra special this morning!" Andie just groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Why the special treatment?"

"Oh no reason, just thought you might enjoy it." He shrugged.

Andie sat up, and got out of bed, ignoring the sleeping Loki. Steve tossed her a pair of pants and a shirt. "Get dressed. I'll meet you in the training room. She nodded and went to get dressed. When she was done changing, she met Steve in the training rooms.

"So what are we doing?" She asked. She saw his shield on the table. "Oh! That's fun!"

Steve nodded. "Yes. I thought you might enjoy this."

The two spent the first part of the morning using Steve's shield. He thought her how to throw and catch it, as well as incorporate a few somersaults. Andie was having a lot of fun, and seemed to pick this skill up immediately. They had just finished a series of push-ups when Tony and Pepper walked in. Pepper walked forwards immediately to shake hands. "You must be Andie! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Her smile was warm, and Andie liked her at once. Peppers smile turned into a small frown. "Steve, are you sure you aren't working her to hard? She's only fourteen! Andie, are you sure your fine? Most girls, or guys, for that matter, can't work like this. It's not healthy. Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Well I didn't know I could do this much. I like it though. It's nice. I was working harder and longer then this yesterday, and I'm fine!"

"Alright. As long as your sure. Come on Tony leave them to their sport. I here Nick Furry is coming over in a while?" Tony and Pepper left, and Steve turned back to Andie.

"We can work for a little longer, but Nick will be here in three hours."

"Alright. Lets get to work again." And that's exactly what they did for the next two hours.

Loki had been preparing himself for the conversation ahead of him. It really wasn't his fault, but he still had to tell her, and he knew it would hurt her. He got out another coke and chugged it.

It was 12:40am when Andie got out of the shower. She walked over to the dresser. "Give me something cool." The dresser spat out a pair of loose jeans, a pair of nice shoes, a tank top, and a light sweater to go on top. There was also a belt, so Andie took the liberty of concealing a knife there. She didn't know why, it just made her feel safe. She then made her way up to the bar area where they were meeting. Everyone was getting something to eat from the bar as director Furry walked in. He shook hands with everyone except Loki who he gave his evil look of death to. He shook Andie's hand hesitantly, then sat down with a burger. Everyone else followed suit with their own plate of food. They sat anywhere the felt like. Nick started the conversation that they had all been so hesitant to start.

"So, who is going to tell Andie here, why she was asked to join the Avengers. I want the who.e story from the beginning. I know that Pepper doesn't know, and some of you are a bit unclear."

Nobody spoke up. "Bruce? Tony? You were both there. One of you should tell the story." Bruce put down his fork and nodded. "I'll try, but I'm not sure how this will effect the other fellow, so excuse me if I have to leave." Nick nodded.

"Please begin."

"Fifteen years ago, a top secret experiment was conducted on the child of Agent Coleson. He was the only one who could keep the child if it survived. Anyway, he didn't have the child like you normally would, he donated his sperm, and we didn't need a mother. We used a chemical. We weren't sure if it would work, but it did. It's quite a complicated process, any lots of theories were being tested. All the blood samples from Steve had been kept, and in an effort to re-create the chemical used in Steve's body, we, the scientists took the blood samples, and transferred them into the child's body. And everything was fine, but when we realized that the Tesseract had been found, well, we wanted to take it further. The child became like a lab rat, and Phil didn't really care if the child died or not. He encouraged us to do another experiment. When Thor was in the hospital, blood was drawn from him as well. we traced the blood down, and when we found it, we added it into the babies blood. The baby was growing, very strongly. You couldn't see the muscles like you could with Steve, but it was all there. Then Tony went missing, and the baby wasn't doing so great. But when Tony came back with the Arc reactor, another idea was formed. It was mad, and the baby shouldn't have survived. But since she was extraordinary, she lived. They had me, Tony, and a few other scientists working on the project. Only Nick and Coleson knew outside of the group what was going on. But we conducted the experiment. It didn't work. Or so we thought. We removed the child's heart, and replaced it with a small device that contained Tesseract energy. We had no clue what it would do, but apparently it wasn't a good idea. There was a sort of explosion, and most of the scientists were killed except for me and Tony. As it turns out, and I have done a lot of research recently, the child could not do anyone harm unless it knew what had happened to it. It's clear now, that the energy that was the heart, would act up whenever it came in contact with anything else that had been in contact with it. The Tesseract draws things in, and if that bit of energy were to be used in the right way, it could be very powerful. Now we know that the Tesseract has a mind of its own, and it has positive and negative energy spikes when one thing or another happened. It's now inside a human being. That human being can now be used as weapon. It's particularly dangerous now, because the people who stole the baby after the explosion gave it something so that it would forget what happened. But know, the memories have been awakened, and the energy will become more active. Now Andie, I know you have caught on, you are the child with no heart. You are, by law, suppose to have died. I know you have questions."

Everyone was watching Andie. She was standing gripping the table, and sweating. It was painful for her. She could remember the experiment even though it had been done at such an early phase in her life. She gasped as the memories came flooding back. Her heart being pulled out, lots of machines, pain. Lots of pain, and a bright blue light. "The- the nightmares. They weren't nightmares. They were the memories trying brake through!"

"Yes." Loki confirmed.

"Who are the people who raised me?"

"We don't know. We don't have any records on them. They seem like a normal family except for the fact that you magically appeared with them when you disappeared from the lab" Tony shifted uncomfortably as he talked. Suddenly Andie collapsed and everyone ran over to her except Pepper who had tears running down her face and was staring into nothingness.

Andie felt all of her muscles readjusting. Her blood was suddenly very cold, and it felt like there was a whirling vortex in her chest. It had taken a while, but her brain had caught up with her body, and everything went berserk. She didn't grow super muscled like Steve. That wasn't the this worked. She was just strong. Her body tensed, then she gave a final shudder, and her body relaxed, hurting a lot, but not burning even though it felt like it. Nick and Tony helped her to her feet while the others looked at her with pity and concern. That's when it started to rain. Next came lightning, then thunder, and Thor appeared outside the door. Loki put his face in his hands. How much worse was this going to get? At any other time, Thor would have been heartily welcomed, but not today. He strode into the room. "You have awoken the Tesseract. It is acting like it never has before. You shouldn't have let the memories loose. I truly am sorry, my friend." He looked at Andie. She was breathing heavily. She pulled herself away from the helping hands and backed up towards the door.

"Tony, Bruce. You used me like a lab rat. I had to go through things nobody should ever have to go through! Nick, you allowed them. They didn't even know what they were doing! Loki, you killed my parent. My real parent. Although I suppose that's not quite true. I'm a chemical experiment. I was only ever half human and then, now, Steve. Oh my god Steve. I have the same blood as you! What does that make us? And Thor! I have a gods blood in me as well. The only thing I'm missing is a heart. My friends often thought me cruel. One of them called me heartless. And they were right. I don't have a heart. What did you do to me?! I don't have a fucking heart!" And that's when they saw the next effect. Andie started to glow. A blue light of energy surrounded her, a shield of energy. Of Tesseract energy that flowed from the place her heart should have been. She raised her hands and looked at them, surrounded by a bright blue light. She pointed her hand at the bar and closed her eyes. She saw the bar explode in her imagination. Then she heard a huge explosion. She could control the energy. If she wanted something to explode like that, she could shoot the energy, and it exploded. And that's what she did to the bar. The energy acted up with her emotions, so she tried to calm down. She ran out of her new home as fast as she could go. Her legs were soar and tired, and it felt like there were burning hot needles sticking into her legs, but she kept running. She ran faster then she ever had before. She ran into Central Park. It was raining harder now, and she was soaked. She collapsed under a nearby tree, all the while thinking, _I don't have a heart. I don't have a heart. I don't have a heart. I don't have a heart._

So half an hour later, that's how they found her, curled up in a ball on the ground, soaking wet and shaking. Steve picked her up and carried her all the way to Avenger Tower.

_It was nice and warm, her feet were tucked underneath her on the couch. Her mom was sitting next to her. They each had a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. The TV was on, and they were watching her favorite movie. Pirates of the Caribbean. Her brothers were asleep, and her dad was away, and everything was perfect, and she was happy._

"She still hasn't moved Bruce."

"I know Steve. She needs time. She's been through a hell of a lot today."

_The roar of the stadium filled her ears, and the crowd jumped to its feet. Touchdown Georgia! Georgia won the championship in football! Finally! She hugged her dad as well as the strangers closest to her. They jumped up and down, screaming themselves hoarse with excitement and joy as confetti flew down on them. It was a perfect moment. _

"Loki? Are you sure your fine? You've been in here a while."

"Leave me alone Pepper. And tell author if he comes in here again I will hurt him."

_She handed him the bottle of hot sauce telling him that it was just ketchup. She pretended to try some, then she gave the bottle to her littlest brother. He put some on his plate, and dipped his chicken nugget in it, and took a bite. He let out a scream of pain as it started to burn, and she laughed her head off. His pain was hilarious, and she was happy._

"Her body temperature is very cold Mr. Banner, is thus normal?"

"Thor, nothing in this situation is normal. We just have to let this play out."

_His face was that of a retard. Why did he always make that face at her? The one with his young hanging out. It annoyed her so much, she just wanted to kill him... Then her hands were around his neck, squeezing, squeezing that fat, thick, ugly, neck, cutting off her first youngest brothers air. He wriggled beneath her, trying to get away. She smiled at his failing attempts, and it felt so good. It felt so perfect to be trying to kill him._

"It's been a day and a half! What if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will, Natasha, she will. Bruce says she will."

"I know Clint. She was a good person."

"I know"

_She was watching herself this time. She watched herself looking at the TV with Pirates of the Caribbean. But something was wrong. She wasn't happy. She saw her mom making ice cream for other her who was watching the movie. She also saw her slip something into it. Other her ate the ice cream, and suddenly she was happy._

"I'm worried Loki."

"I know Steve. We both like her a lot. She understands me because of what she went through. Self consciously, she knew what she was doing."

"She has my blood in her. The put my blood in her. Mixed it with a gods blood, for an experiment. She trusted you Loki. She saw right through you. I trust you. If there's anything you can do, do it."

Loki waved his hands over the still body of Andie.

"Nothing." He looked at the floor. The he felt Steve slide his hand into his.

"She's been through worse. She can make it through this."

"I hope you right. I really hope you are."

_The were about to leave for the football game. Her other self, didn't want to go. Other self was pulling for a different team. Other self thought it was right. Then dad gave her something to drink, and other self looked at the jersey she was wearing with confusion, before changing into a Georgia jersey, and smiling as dad rinsed out the cup._

"Steve. You should go to bed." Loki put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"What about you? And she's practically my daughter!"

"Oh. So your gay?"

"What?"

"Well she was Phill's daughter as well. I didn't know you two had something going."

"Oh shut up. You killed him."

"I-I know. And I regret everything that I did."

"No I'm sorry. That wasn't you."

"I deserved it."

"Loki, you went through all the punishment you deserve and more. It's time you stopped beating yourself up." There was a pause for a minute as Loki read Steve.

"Gay."

"Not."

"Lies." Loki hissed. And they both started to chuckle, and somewhere in here mind, Andie heard a happy noise.

_She was ridding a horse. She was all by herself with no one around her for miles. The wind whipped her hair, and bit her cheeks, and she grinned as her breath turned white in the snowy air. Everything was covered in a blanket of soft white snow, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She gave her horse an apple as she gazed out at the wide landscape with nobody around to bother her. This was the way she liked things._

"Bruce! Bruce! Her body temperature is getting warmer!"

"Yes I see that Thor. Do try to calm down, you don't know what making to much of a racket might do to her."

"She has the blood of a god flowing through her veins! Noise is music to her hears!"

"Shut up brother. She was getting better when Steve was here."

Thor usually wouldn't listen to Loki, but he knew both he and Steve were taking this terribly, so he left and gave them space.

_She looked at the man she who she liked the most. The man who kept her from jumping. She reached out and took his hand it was warm and welcoming, and held her and tight. He squeezed her hand. She squeezed back._

"She squeezed my hand!" Steve yelled at the top of his lungs. Heard footsteps running up stairs. Loki appeared beside him.

_She looked at the woman she most admired. The woman she always wanted to be like. She stretched her hand out to the woman, and the woman grasped her hand tightly. She squeezed the woman's hand and never wanted let go._

"She's trying to kill my hand!" Loki was getting very excited as he and Steve crowded above her.

_She looked into their faces, but they were fading, and there was a white light._

"Don't go!" She moaned.

"We're not going anywhere Andie!" Steve hurriedly told her.

New faces were coming into focus. One had black hair, the other had blond.

"Loki? Steve? Why are you holding my hands?" Steve and Loki looked at each other and sighed with relief.

"Don't you ever do that to us again Andie." Loki said looking very serious. Andie just grinned.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the recovery room here at Avenger Tower. I'm not sure how much you remember."

"Oh." She blinked. "Oh Steve. I remember all of it. How long was I out for?"

"Three days." Loki tried to hide a smile at the look on her face. Steve smiled as well.

"I think we should get some food in you."

"Yup. Good idea." Andie swung her legs over the edge of the bed/table she had been laying on. She tried to walk, but stumbled and fell. Steve caught her just before she hit the floor. She giggled. "Maybe not just yet." She looked up and saw a crowd seven people all looking at her. "Hey guys. How are you? Ah! Thor! Nice to see you! Now if someone wouldn't mind getting me clothes. Also, I would really like a chocolate milkshake if that's possible.

"I'll do that." Natasha and Clint volunteered.

Nick sent Tony away to go do something besides stare. "I'm still not talking to you Loki." He told the god. "You missy! You gave us a scare."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Alright. Boys! Out!" Pepper ordered. Loki and Steve were about to complain, but when they saw that pepper had her mother face on, they left with Nick immediately.

"Thanks Pepper."

"My pleasure Andie. Now, lets get you seated. I'll check on the food and clothes. You look like a wreck."

Andie smiled as Pepper left. "You know what Pepper?"

"What?"

"Tony is a really lucky fellow."

so! There you go! The truth about Andie, the heartless girl. I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Please review!:)


	7. Patterns Forming

After Andie had gotten herself presentable, had some food in her stomach, and could walk, she was led down to the sitting room. Technically it was the sitting floor, because it took up a hole floor, but that wasn't really important. She was a little tipsy, as she got use to the new feeling of her body. Not many things had changed, but she now possessed all of the skills that Steve had, and her vision was much clearer. She even felt things differently.

When she walked onto the floor, lead by Pepper, everyone had a slightly worried look on their face. Andie smiled and plopped down into a vacant armchair.

"Bruce. Would you be so kind as to get me a stethoscope?"

He looked at her a little sadly. "Why?"

"I just to check something for myself."

He sighed but got up to get his. Andie got up and walked around. "So. I have been told some of the most surprising news ever. I just want to get a few things cleared up." Bruce came back and handed her the stethoscope. "Thank you Bruce." He nodded. "So, first of all, I am the daughter of Agent Coleson, who you, Loki, Laufeyson, killed." Loki just looked at the floor, but she continued. "It's sad that I never got to meet him, but he died for what I use to think was a good cause. But he didn't die the way I would have liked him to though. But, all, if not most, of my blood was replaced with his." Here she pointed to Steve. "As well as a little of his." She turned to Thor who shifted his gaze to Steve. "So what does that mean? Am I Steve's daughter? Thor's daughter? Are we just related by blood?"

She looked around. No one quite knew what to say. Finally Tony spoke up. "I think it's safe to go with blood relation. It's an odd case."

"Yeah. No shit Sherlock. And I wonder who's fault that is." She raised her eyebrow at him. "And I'm also part god." She looked at Thor. "Does that mean that I will all of a sudden gain a very big appetite?" This brought a small smile to his face. "I hope you will excuse me for doing this, but I can't resist." She held out her hand, and Mjölnir flew into her hand. Even Andie looked surprised at this. "I really didn't expect that to work!" Thor's face was priceless though, as well as Loki's, and the two brothers looked at each other in shock. "It's a nice weapon Thor! She swung it around a little and a huge breeze came thought the room. "It's not really my thing though. Anybody else want to hold it? No?" She gave the hammer back to Thor who still sat with a bemused look on his face. She put the stethoscope in her ears, and held it against the place her heart should have been. "We'll that is interesting. No beating, just humming." She sighed. "I don't particularly like what's happened to me, but I intend to make the most of it. And I also accept your invitation to be the next Avenger. If thats alright with you." She looked at Nick Furry. He shrugged.

"Well, technically you qualify, so I don't see why not. You will need a suit though. I'm sure Tony can work that out with you." Tony nodded. There was silence for a minute, then Thor stood up. "I wish you all the best. I must be going now. I am sorry, Andie, for what has happened to you, and I wish you well. Goodbye my friends. Brother, you are doing well. Keep it up." And with that he strode out the door. A few seconds later there was a flash of lightning, and some thunder.

Next, Nick stood up. I still have a mission for you, but given recent events, I think I will just send you all the file. I'm a call away if you need me. Andie, I am sorry. And I wish you the best of luck." He shook hands with them all, then took his leave as well. The rest remained looking at each other in silence. Loki just looked at the floor. Andie got up and looked at Steve. He just stood up and hugged her. She patted his arm.

"Well now we now why I'm so athletic, and can keep up with you."

"Now we know we know why you can throw a shield so well, and shoot. And think that both of those skills will somehow effect the suit? Tony nodded.

"I have something in mind. I may need a few materials though. I would ask you to come Andie, but I think it should be a surprise. Bruce, would you like to help?" He nodded and stood up with Tony.

As the two were leaving the room, and crossed it to go over to Loki, when suddenly the humming grew louder in her ears. The Tesseract energy was, excited. "What the-" she felt excited now. Everyone was looking at her. Her instincts told her to keep walking, so she did, she reached out and touched the wall in front of her. It was vibrating.

"Don't!" Tony and Bruce had turned back a little to late. Loki was standing up now. He could feel it, now that he payed attention. He closed his eyes, and smiled. The wall in front of Andie split open, and inside, on a stand, was Loki's scepter. I practically flew towards her, and she grabbed it, and the power of this little bit of energy hit her. She could understand why Loki had been drawn to it. It felt like it was speaking to her. It could read her.

Tony and Bruce came back over and gently, cautiously took the staff from her. Andie just stood there with a dazed expression on her face, while everyone exited the room leaving her, Steve, and Loki together. Steve sighed. He could see a pattern. Leave him with the incredibly sexy god and his blood related, well, blood related girl.

_Wait, sexy god? Where had that come from? _

Steve shook his head of the bizarre thought. Instead he went over to Andie, and hugged her. She didn't exactly hug him back. She had her arms by her sides when he wrapped his arms around her.'she did however, put her head on his chest and close her eyes. He was strong, and she felt safe with him, unlike Loki, who when she hugged, sent electric sparks of excitement and danger through her blood. She sighed.

"I'm going to go for a swim. I want to be alone."

She nodded to Loki and Steve before walking off.

"Oh Peggy, if only you could see what's happening." Steve mumbled sadly to himself. Of course, Loki overheard him.

"Who's Peggy?" He asked the fit soldier. Loki was the god of mischief. He needed a little fun, and something to take his mind off of Andie. He thought the soldier was cute, so the flirting had not been all in jest. He knew he was attracted to both genders. Plus a few that they didn't have here. It wasn't a problem to him, but it could be for Steve.

Steve turned to face Loki. "Why do you care?"

"Because you have a picture of her on your wall and whenever you look at it, you look sad. Was she your mother?"

"No. She could have been the perfect partner, but then, well, things changed." Steve missed her a lot. They hadn't gotten to know each other as much as either of them wanted to.

"Ah. And was she the only person who could be the "perfect partner"?"

"She was the only girl who I'd had a decent conversation with. But she was perfect."

"Well there's plenty of guys."

"What?"

Loki took a few steps forward until he was a foot away from Steve. "You could always choose a guy, Steve. I'm sure you could find one."

"What are you talking about?" Steve lowered his eyes and pretended to do the innocent act even though he knew what Loki was hunting at, and it made him get butterflies in his stomach.

"You don't have to be with a girl. There are guys who would be more then happy to be with you."

"Oh." Steve crossed his arms. "You mean people like you."

Loki smiled. "No. People aren't like me. There's only one of me, and whoever gets me is going to be very very lucky."

"So you saying I should choose you because your so special?" Steve dropped his arms. And looked at the hot looking god in front of him.

Loki shrugged then moved forwards. He put his hands on the soldiers shoulders, and let them run down to his wrists. He held his hands there, and felt the soldiers pulse quicken. He looked into Steve's eyes. He pupils were small. Those were good signs. Loki stepped closer and whispered in his ear.

"I'm saying you shouldn't let opportunities pass you bye." Loki then walked off smirking to himself, leaving Steve standing there slightly shocked, his pants suddenly tighter. They didn't call him Loki Silvertung for no reason.

* * *

Down at the pool, Andie swam and swam and swam. She burned off some energy. She climbed up the stairs to the diving board. It was only 14 feet high. She had never done more then a single flip before. She stood at the edge of the board and jumped. She attempted to do a triple flip. She landed with a smack to the water. She hadn't quite made the last turn, and she landed on her back. The sting of the water was quite painful, but it was what she needed. It felt good. She tried again, knowing what her mistake had been. She did it perfectly. Boring. She climbed again, and jumped. This time she just kept herself at the bottom, seeing how long she could hold her breath for. Two minutes and a half minutes. Double her normal time at her best. Not be. She let herself float to the surface. She decided it was time for a walk.

Ten minutes later she found herself standing outside of her so called "dads" office building. 9 west 57 street. She stared up at the building, wondering what he was doing and how he was feeling about certain circumstances.

20 minutes later she was walking down one of the many trails in Central Park. It was one of the deserted trails. Nice and quiet. Quiet until she heard the scream. She looked around. She saw a tunnel ahead of her. There were a few figures in their. They were beating something with sticks.

A large gang had surrounded a boy, and they were hitting him.

"Stop!" She yelled as she ran forwards.

One of the members stepped forwards, motioning for them to stop. The child lay on the ground sobbing. "Run!" She told him. The boy scrambled to his feet and took off running. She looked at the gang. There were about ten. They looked like they should be in collage. The man who stepped forwards, most likely the leader of the gang stepped forwards.

"And who do you think you are doll?" He asked, with a lopsided grin on his face.

"It doesn't matter. But you shouldn't go around picking on little kids." Andie turned her back and started to walk away. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she tensed. She should have let them alone, but she couldn't have left them to beat the kid.

"Not so fast missy." The kid threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "Nobody tells me what to do!"

"Well I just did." She saw him motion to his cronies. She sighed. She drew her fist back and punched him as hard as she could. He fell down, holding his face.

"You whore!" He screamed. "Get her!" He yelled at his men. Andie shook her head.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to call me." She silently cursed her self for using so much energy. She wasn't armed, and didn't know if she could take on all of them at once. The men circled her, all attacking at once. She did a good job on them. She wasn't hurt, but they were attacking so fast, that she couldn't hit anywhere vital, and they kept coming.

_Why hasn't the Tesseract energy kicked in yet? _

She frowned. She closed her eyes to reach for the power, but that was her mistake. As soon as she closed her eyes, five of the men pinned her down. She struggled, but felt her arm bent up in a painful angle, and she was brought to the ground.

"Pin her down." Came the cool voice of the leader. She was immediately thrown onto her back, and the largest man sat on her chest, painfully pinning her arms behind her back and squishing them into the ground, and knocking the wind out of her. She couldn't see past the man who was straddling her chest.

"You are something, missy, but I think it's time we thought you your place. We might even keep you with the rest if our bitches if you please us."

_No. Oh god. No. Loki, somebody find, me please._

* * *

Tony and Bruce had finished picking out materials they thought would be good for the suit they thought would work for Andie.

"JARVIS! Can you fetch Andie please?" Tony asked.

There was a pause. "JARVIS?"

"Andie is not present sir."

Both men in the room looked at each other worriedly.

"Did she leave?"

"Yes sir."

"Well can you find her?"

"She is not wearing any piece of equipment k could track her by."

Bruce pulled up security footage of the nearby area.

"Tiny! She stopped at a building. She didn't go inside- oh. It was the place her so called dad worked at. The last camera we have shows her taking a path in Central Park."

"Do you think she's okay?"

Bruce shrugged. I haven't got a clue. You should check just in case. Take Steve and Loki and go check."

"Why can't you go? Because I don't want to get mad about a small thing and rip up the park. Now go!"

"Alright." Tony grabbed his coat. "JARVIS! Have Reindeer games and Spangles meet me out front."

"Yes sir."

Tony, Steve, and Loki, after being informed of what had happened, began walking towards the park.

* * *

Andie felt her pants being slid off as well as her underwear. She was met with a breeze. Two other men came forwards, and held her legs apart.

_Well, there goes my virginity. There's no stopping this. What happened to the Tesseract energy?_

"I do hope you enjoy this. We can take our time, since no one is coming for you. So I have the first treat here." He crept closer. "Oh! A nice tight virgin! I love those!"

Andie felt something slide up where it shouldn't. She squirmed. Suddenly it vibrated. She let out a noise that was a mixture between a scream and a groan. This man had just thrust device into her, and it hurt. She tried to kick away, earning a punch from the man on top of her. Her head slammed back, and she tasted blood. She also felt her body tingling.

_It's the feeling of doom_

She felt the device being pulled out of her, and seconds later, raw fingers plunged into her. She screamed in pain, and suddenly the tingling was like a roaring wave.

_It's not doom. It's energy_

* * *

As the three Avengers walked through the park, they saw a boy come running towards them crying and bloody.

Steve, always the one with compassion, stopped the boy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There was this gang, and they were beating me up for something I didn't do. Then this really brave girl came along and stopped them. I fear the worst for her though."

The three were getting nervous.

"Hey. We can help. You may have seen us before?"

"You-your-your your Captain America, Iron Man, and... Hey! He tried to take over New York! I thought he was gone! He killed my parents!"

Loki changed form in the blink of an eye and slapped the kid.

"Do I look like the man who tried to take over the world? No. I'm agent Natasha. You were imagining things. Now could you lead us to where this girl is?"

The boy blinked slowly, trying to process what had happened. He nodded slowly, then led them off at a brisk trot.

* * *

Andie now easily overpowered most of the men she disarmed a man of his knife, and wasted no time cutting veins, stabbing, and breaking limbs. There were two men left. One kicked her in the area that had just bin abused. She felt the pain even through the energy, and doubled over, before popping back up and stabbing his face. A man grabbed her in a choke hold from the back, and she flipped him over, before stabbing him in the heart, and grabbing his concealed gun.

_Idiot. He should have used it. Lucky me he didn't._

Andie pulled her pants on, and took the leader by his arm, and made him kneel. She cocked the gun and pointed it at him. He put his hands up. In surrender. Neither saw the four people watching the scene. Tony stopped them and pulled them to the side of the road. "I want to see how she handles this."

Andie glared down at the man. "Give me your phone." He handed it up to her, and she dialed a number. Tony's phone started to ring in his pocket. He flipped it open, and heard Andie's voice. She sounded cheerful. "Tony! Hey! Well, I was just uh, taking a little stroll in the park, and I happened to come across a group of the thugs. They seem to have gotten themselves injured pretty badly. Tony stared at the figure lying to him on the phone, but he smiled.

"Oh. That's a pity. Well, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Tony." She hung up, and threw the phone to the side. Tony motioned to the others follow closer so they could hear what she was saying to the man on his knees. The tunnel made the noise louder, so they could still hear without making their presence known.

"I should shoot you. I could you know. I will."

"Please! Please don't shoot! I surrender!"

"Is that what all of your victims said? All of the innocent people you've hurt?"

"Please! I promise I won't ever hurt anyone again! Just spare me. Don't kill me, please."

"Okay."

"Do you swear?"

"You have my word." The man looked relieved. But it was shortly lived. Andie shot him. Once in each leg, in each arm, then finally the stomach. It was cruel thing to do, but he was a cruel man. Andie felt a hand on her shoulder, and raised the gun instinctively. Then she realized it was Loki.

"That was a heartless thing to do Andie."

"I'm a heartless person Loki, and he deserved it." She saw the rest of the group standing at the entrance to the tunnel looking slightly stunned. She sighed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Come on. We're walking back. I assume you have

somewhere to be?" Tony turned to the boy who nodded and walked off. "Andie you look awful."

"I'm fine. Really! I am! Lets go!" The others cast each other glances,of doubt behind her back. They were only a short way out of the tunnel when the last of the energy died away. Suddenly the pain hit Andie hard. "Shit." She fell on her knees. A broken rib, black eye, split lip, and her southern region. The pain was burning.

Steve rushed forwards and helped her to her feet. She brushed him off quickly. She just wanted a shower. "Andie! Are you sure your ok?"

"Clearly she's not." Loki snapped.

"Lets just get back. Bruce can bandage her."

"Thank you Tony! Speaking words of wisdom!" And she set off. She limped because of the pain. She found a nearby trash, and vomited. So Steve, against her protests, picked her up and carried her. He could see another pattern forming. And he didn't like it.


	8. An Old friend and a Mission

Andie sat on the exam table in the doctors room at Avengers Tower. Bruce cleaned all of the cuts on her face, and gave her a few stitches where she had broken an arm. "Anything else wrong?"

"I think iv done something to my ribs." Andie winced as she moved a little.

"Alright. Lay down. Pull your shirt up." He went and got some device and held it over her ribs. "Well, you have a small fracture. Nothing serious thank god. I'll give you a brace, there's nothing much I can do about that. You should heal faster then most people though. Ar you hurt anywhere else I should know about?"

"No." Andie lied. "Iv got some bruises, but other then that, I'm fine."

"You sure? Steve said you were limping. Should I check you legs?"

"No no. That's fine. I just pulled a muscle." Steve looked at her a little doubtfully. He gave her a pain killer, and put the brave around her ribs.

"Alright. I'll check again tomorrow, just take it easy. No working with Steve." She just sighed.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. Just be more careful in the future please, and don't exert yourself."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Bruce sighed. She was quite the young adventurer. He liked her. She was a good kid. He did hope that she wouldn't get herself mixed up in anymore street fights until she learned to control the energy properly. He watched as Andie limped out the door. It didn't seem like she had pulled a muscle. He didn't say anything to her though. She would tell him if something was wrong. Wouldn't she?

Loki and Steve were in their room, talking, when Andie limped in. They both looked up when she came in. She just walked last them and into the bathroom. The two looked back at each other concerned.

"You can be the mom in this relationship Steve." Loki told him.

"What relationship? Oh never mind." Steve walked over to the bathroom door with Loki, and knocked. "Andie? Are you ok?"

A hoarse "I'm fine" was shouted to them through the door. Steve shrugged to Loki, and the two went back into the living room.

Andie scrubbed herself as hard as she could. She felt dirty. She hadn't even had he cock in her, and she felt dirty. She wondered about the people that had, and felt sorry for them. She was quite soar down there, and wondered how long it would hurt for. She closed her eyes and reached for the energy. She controlled the energy this time. She let it run through her body and heal her. It made the bruising and the cuts go away, and she felt a small pop in her ribs, but it didn't make the pain go away. She's just have to let the painkillers kick in. She got out of the shower, and put on Steve's bathrobe before walking out of the bathroom.

Steve and Tony both looked up from files they were looking through. They ignored the fact the Andie was in Steve's bathrobe. Loki smirked, but stopped when he saw the look Andie flashed him. She sat down in the middle if the couch between them. She looked at Steve's file. "What's this?"

"This is for our next mission. Tony dropped them off while you were taking a shower. There's one for you." Steve reached over the side of the couch and picked the folder up before handing it to her. Andie looked through the folder.

"A secret group of mastermind criminals in Wyoming huh? Sounds fun! Looks nice. We just stay there until we destroy them? I say we take extra time off an have fun. I do hope it gets a little dangerous though." Steve and Loki smiled.

"I just wish we were going somewhere cold." Loki said. This earned him a slight smile from both his companions.

As they were flipping through their folders, they were interrupted by JARVIS.

"Director Furry asks for you all to gather in the main living room for a casual conference and details about your upcoming mission."

The three got up. Andie grabbed a can of Squirt as they headed up. Everyone else was already seated when the three walked in. They looked up at the casually clad Steve and Loki, as well as Andie in a bathrobe. The image of Nick that was standing in front of them cleared his throat a little.

"Andie, maybe not that casual." She rolled her eyes and let out a huff. Five minutes later she was dressed properly, and was sitting attentively.

"I know that some of us are getting adjusted here, and so I don't pry as to how you are handling things here. I would like to get to the point." Nick placed his hands behind his back. He was all down to business. "There is a mountain range in Wyoming called _The Tetons. _There is a mountain there, called _The Grand Teton. _There is also a village there called _Teton Village. _We have been getting strange signals from around this area. Bursts of an unknown energy have been showing up on our radar. We sent our best troops out to look at the area, but nothing was found. The crime rates have picked up there as well. A gun shop was robbed, but only hand guns were taken. A sword shop was also robbed, and a a number of horses. Food stores and farms as well as local general stores have had numerous things stolen from them. There was a rage the past two weeks, then all of a sudden, the crimes stopped. We don't know what is going on yet, but it is fishy. Usually I wouldn't call on you all, but I thought you might like to have a break. You can stay there as long as you like, unless we have another mission for you, and in that case you will return to New York. S.H.E.I.L.D. does not care hoe you use your free time, but if anything suspicious pops up, we expect you to be ready. A reasonable sized house has been purchased for you. We have arranged transportation there, but we assume, Mr. Stark, that if something is not to your liking, you will do something about it."

Tony lifted his head. "Well naturally. What of Pepper? Is she allowed to come?"

"Yes. Pepper you can go. Someone needs to keep Tony in check. If you have any other questions, you know where to find me. Flight details are in the folders I gave you. You leave in a week. Good day." And with a flash, Nick was gone.

Tony stood up. "Well Andie, if you would like to follow us into the lab, Bruce and I have something to show you. Loki also, made a contribution. And I have a question or two for you." Andie nodded excitedly and followed Bruce and Tony.

* * *

He put his face in his hands, and sighed deeply. He had just finished teaching Andie's brother. He had kept teaching him even after he had learned of Andie's death, at her parents request. He was surprised that they wanted to see him after the letter she had written to him. He looked over at it. He still wondered who the other person she had mentioned in her letter was. His heart felt heavy as he remembered the funny, slightly awkward girl with such a passion for sword fighting. That's when he got the call. "Hello?" Those person on the other end spoke. "Yes. Yes I am. How can I help you?"

"We don't care what plans you have at 1:00pm tomorrow. We would like you to report to The Avengers at that time tomorrow." He sat up in his chair. _Why would The Avengers need him? _

"I'm sorry, but why?"

"That information is top secret. If you do not come of your own free will, we will make you. I will see you at that time tomorrow. Goodbye."

He stared at the phone for a minute. A call from _them_? Why did they need him? He smiled if only Andie were still alive. She had always taken a fascination to them.

* * *

1:00pm came the next day, and he was greeted by Steve Rodgers, who welcomed him in. The two shook hands. Even though the black haired man with blue eyes was shorted then Steve, he had a strong build, and the two eyed each other up. There was an immediate friendship.

"I'm sorry I had to be so rough on the phone, I just had to make sure you would come." He looked at the man next to him with a mixture of feelings.

"It's really quite an honor to be here. I just don't know why I'm here." He followed the soldier through the building, looking around in wonder.

"I thought I would introduce you to the others first. I hope to see more of you in the future." Steve told him. He led him up to labs to meet Tony and Bruce.

"This is an unexpected honor. I had a recently deceased friend who always admired you all. I wish she was here."

Steve almost burst out laughing. _I don't think she admired us as much as she admires you. _

"Oh. I'm sorry. She was lucky to know you. Here we are" he opened the door to the lab and stepped inside, closely followed by the young man, who put his hands behind his back, and almost seemed to bow as he stepped into the room.

"What is it now spangles?" Tony called, not looking up from his work. Bruce did look up though. Steve rolled his eyes at the name.

"Tony, Bruce, this is Michael." Tony looked up, suddenly interested.

"Ah! Well hello there muscle." He walked forwards and patted Michael on the arm.

"Tony, he's a guest." Bruce reached out a hand. Michael took it tentatively, hoping he wasn't going to be crushed by a big green monster. "It's nice to meet you. Don't mind Tony. He's just jealous."

"It's an honor to meet you gentlemen." Was the reply. Steve nodded at the two men, then led Michael to the next floor. Natasha and Clint were sipping coffee.

"Natasha, Clint, meet Michael."

Natasha stood up and came forwards. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Michael shook her hand. Clint stretched his hand out as well, and the men nodded at each other politely.

"You know Michael, I hear you are a personal trainer. And a good one. I think we should get a session together sometime."

"Well thank you! I'm not sure how that would go though. The pupil shouldn't be better then the teacher. Or perhaps you could teach me a thing or two." He smiled at her and she laughed.

"We can try to work it out. But I'm not the person you came to see."

Steve and Michael took their leave, and Steve made his way to the training rooms with his new friend. When the reached the doors, Steve turned to Michael.

"Now I know you are a strong man, but I must ask you not to scream, or faint. Well, faint is fine. Just try not to scream. Don't worry." He added when he saw the nervous expression on the other mans face. "I'm not secretly trying to kill you or anything."

"Alright. You have gotten me quite anxious though."

"Are you ready?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know what this is, but I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good answer Michael." Steve opened the doors. Michael stepped into the room. "Over there. I though you might like the area with the swords."

"Wow. They are beautiful. But what does this have to do with me!" He took a step forwards towards the cleared area where the swords were. A figure moved out of the shadows at the back of the room.

"Hello?" He glanced at Steve who just gestured with his head towards the person.

The figure stepped into the light. "Hello Michael." Andie smiled.

Michael gasped, and took a step back.

"That's not possible! You are dead!"

"I'm sorry Michael. It's me. The body was a fake. I faked my own death."

Michael swallowed. "Why? How?"

"We'll, I had help."

"Help from who?"

"You must promise not to try to kill him. He's a rather good person despite what you think."

"I don't think much more could surprise me them seeing you alive. I want the whole story."

"The whole story is longer them you think."

"I want to hear it. Later. But first, who helped you?"

"Steve darling, I would be careful. Michael is giving you a run for your money. He is quite dashing. I can understand why Andie likes you. I like you. You are cute. I like cute guys. No. Not really. I just like trouble." A cool mocking voice came from the back of the ring, and Loki swaggered forwards. "Hi Michael. I'm Loki. Pleasures all mine."

Michael stared from Andie to Loki. "He. Helped. You. You are joking right? I don't even know what to do. I really need the whole story." Then, the part of his mind that wanted to explode from happiness at seeing Andie again, took charge. He grabbed a nearby sword. "You can tell me later though. Now, lets see how much you remember." He saw the grin spread across her face, and he tossed her a sword. The two circles each other, them each took turns attacking the other, teasing, them they sped up. Michael was surprised. Andie had gotten so much stronger. She surpassed him on the fitness level, but she didn't look it. He was still better with the sword though. They were evenly matched.

As they fought, the rest of the crowd gathered to watch them fight. Only Loki had seen sword fights like this before, but he was still impressed. And finally, after ages, the two, dripping with sweat, had each other in a position so that neither could escape. They broke apart, smiling.

"So." Michael looked at them. Story time.

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?" Tony asked. The others nodded. When they were all seated, Steve told the story.


	9. Secrets Revealed Again

There was silence for a while after the story was told. Andie had never seen Michael speechless until then. Andie was tired of all of the fuss though.

"But in a way it's good! See Michael? I'm getting to do what I have always wanted to do. I'm getting into trouble, I'm a hero, people attack me, I get in danger, I get hurt, but I stand up and fight back. You know my rule. I don't care. That's why I'm strong. I choose not to have feelings."

She smiled at the rest of them. They all just shook their heads. "Andie, sometimes people have to care about what happens to them." Pepper told her gently.

"But why look back? It's done. It's over with." She thought about the day in the park and the man. "It best not to let that stuff gang over you. Better to not care." She was speaking out loud, but was talking to herself, trying to tell herself not to care.

"Andie, what's over?" Bruce frowned at her. He coughs the slip up.

"Nothing. I was just talking about things in general."

"Andie..." Steve warned. Even Tony looked a little uncomfortable.

"Really. It was nothing."

"What was nothing?" Natasha leaned forwards. "You have to tell us. What happened?"

"It's nothing you guys don't already know about. You shouldn't concern yourselves."

"Did something happen at the park incident that you aren't telling us Andie? It's not like we are going to fire you or anything."

"No." Andie tried to sound convincing. Nothing had happened at the park.

"Yes." Loki looked ahead at the wall.

"Wait, what park incident?" Michael asked, confused.

"She injured and killed someone yesterday Michael." Clint put in.

"She did what?"

"Oh what do you know Loki? Don't pretend you know this time, because you don't." Andie snapped at him.

"Oh. So something else did happen. Loki will tell us if you don't." Steve looked at Loki.

"No he won't." Andie glared at Steve.

"Yes I will. I'm going to." Everyone was listening intently. Andie punched the wall. It wasn't that she didn't want them to know. She wouldn't mind if they knew, as long as they didn't make a huge fuss, but she knew that they would. "Yesterday when Andie went for a little walk, she didn't just beat up the guys. They beat her up. Clearly she healed herself, but she was also sexual assaulted." While Loki sat down, Pepper and Natasha rushed forwards, and the others stood up.

"We need to get you to a hospital Andie." Natasha took her by the arm and dragged her away with Pepper nodded. Tony looked aghast. Steve looked furious. Loki looked calm. Clint looked dumb, and Bruce looked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" He asked.

"Because it wasn't important."

"Andie, you were, well, raped. It's a big deal." Clint looked at her nervously.

"Oh please. He didn't rape me. Well, not exactly. Besides, it's just transport. I'm fine. Granted my pride may be hurt, but I'm fine now."

"Actually no Andie, it's not okay. I'd kill him if you hadn't." Steve growled. He'd grown very protective of Andie. He looked at Michael who just sat there staring at Andie.

"What do you mean when you say that he didn't exactly rape you?" Tony actually looked concerned.

"He didn't, well, it wasn't like he... Uhg! Can I talk to a girl about this?"

Pepper nodded. "Yes. That is a good idea." She dragged Andie out of the room. "Now tell me what happened." And in the bluntest most uncaring way possible, Andie told her.

"Well first, before the energy kicked in, the held me down, pounded me a few times, held me down, then the leader stuck a vibrator in me, then he finger fucked me. Before he could thrust in, the energy kicked in, and yay! I'm all fine! Woo hoo! Can we stop the fuss ow please?"

"I don't even know what to say. This is, is...we should do something. Is there anything I can do?" Pepper asked.

Andie gave her a sweet smile. "Keep doing what you are doing. The mother position suits you. You should talk to Tony about that." Andie clapped her on the arm. Andie walked back into the room. "I'm fine. You can ask Pepper. I told her the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I am fine. Mr. Silvertung over here, exaggerated more then a little." She clapped Loki on the back. "Michael. I trust that you will say nothing of this to my, ah, family. Secret reasons. I will be gone for a while, on my first mission!" She grinned excitedly. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "So I won't get to see you for a while again. If you need to tell someone, you may tell Nora. If you do, tell her I say hi. I'll walk you out." She turned to the rest. This meeting is closed. Come along Michael." She turned and walked out the door with Michael. She walked to the door with him in silence. Steve followed, and Loki slunk along behind. At the door, Andie threw her arms around Michael. "I missed you so much. I do still, but I'm doing something iv always wanted to. Wait till you see my uniform."

"I missed you too Andie. I'll see you in a while, yeah?"

"Yeah." Michael kissed her on the forehead, and walked out onto the street and hailed a cab. Steve and Loki had watched from the other side of the room. Andie felt arms wrap around her. Steve. He was warmer and stronger then Loki. She sighed and leaned back against him.

"My turn." Steve kissed the top of her head. Andie laughed.

"I'm not sure I'm worthy of your kisses. But I know someone who is." She nodded at Loki, then smiled when she saw the cautious look they gave each other. Then she walked out.

Steve approached Loki carefully. "You really are something Loki." Steve told him.

"Do you want to see the rest?" Loki asked him slyly.

Steve tried not to smile. "You always have to ruin the moment. Not very romantic are you?"

"Ah. So you have romantic feelings towards me after all." Loki grinned.

"I didn't say that." Steve looked down and blushed. "I was born in a time when guys didn't pair up with guys. I'm not gay."

"Lies!" Loki told him. "You know you like me." Loki reached up and kissed Steve. He laughed at the so,diners stricken face.

_He really wasn't joking. _ Steve thought to himself. He shrugged and smiled. It hadn't exactly been a terrible experience.

* * *

Up on Asgard, Heimdall and Odin gave exasperated sighs.

Heimdall thoughts were: _darn. I wish that were me. No. Do nth think that._

Odin's thoughts were somewhere along the lines of: _oh lord. I should have seen this coming._


End file.
